


More than Enough

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hope., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinda reply to Enough. Ianto  steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave Jack on that cliff!

More Than Enough

 

 

 

I know he won't do it.

 

He loves life I know.

 

We all have our dark sides,

 

Sometimes we all want to go.

 

 

 

My Jack stands beside me,

 

His arm round my waist.

 

His kiss is so welcome

 

And salty to taste.

 

 

 

He laughs, a sound of such joy.

 

"I would never," he smiles,

 

"Ever leave you my boy."


End file.
